


Favorite Things

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [80]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kala’s favorite things about having seven other people in her head is seeing the little things they do that makes their lives different from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/652033.html?thread=87904257#t87904257) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

One of Kala’s favorite things about having seven other people in her head is seeing the little things they do that makes their lives different from her. With Capheus, she especially likes his passion for Van Damme movies. She doesn’t really share his interest in such movies, but she’s more than happy to share the experience with him. That, being close to someone whenever she wants, is another one of her favorite things.

That’s where she is today, curled up on Capheus’ couch with her feet tucked under her and her head resting against his shoulder. He’s riveted to the television screen, though she’s come to visit him and seen it before so she knows he has to have seen this one a dozen times at least.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Capheus asks her, a huge smile on his face when he turns to look at her. She can’t help but smile as well. His always cheerful smiles are infectious in the best possible way. “Van Damme is so strong! Every movement just makes you feel alive.”

Kala nods, happy that he’s happy. “He is that,” she says, and he laughs a little, leaning back against the couch. She moves closer, sighing in contentment when he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Yes, this is her favorite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
